


We Met Tomorrow

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first and last time Major Aomine Daiki meets Sergeant Kise Ryouta that day, and all the times in between.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://www.aokiseweek.tumblr.com">aokise week</a> on Tumblr. Based on and spoilers for the movie The Edge of Tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel of Verdun

"Major Aomine Daiki," General Akashi says, staring down at him. "You  _will_ lead this mission tomorrow. Operation Downfall will succeed. It has to succeed."

 

Aomine  _tsk_ ed, glaring back at the General. He hadn't been called all the way here to Europe in order to have this man order him around. There was no way that he was going back into battle, not with the psychological scars and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder that would possibly cause his murder. It was practically homicide. "And I've told you, that I won't. I'm not going into battle, General."

 

Akashi Seijuurou stands and pins Aomine to his chair with the force of his heterochromatic gaze. Turning his back, he stares out of the office, before nodding. "Very well, Major. You may leave, now."

 

A part of Aomine told him that he wasn't going to get off this easily, but a larger part told him to get his ass out of the General's office that instant. The General turned the moment Aomine walked out the door, a pair of scissors flying from his fingertips and embedding in the door. "Arrest him."

 

"Fucking--" Cursing, Aomine ran, dodging guards and ducking under stacks of papers, but then he slammed into a guard with a Taser and he was out in seconds.

 

* * *

And so he was here. 

 

Squad T wasn't a squad he would have chosen for himself - hell, he didn't even want to be in this stupid mission. Operation Downfall, yeah right, more like downfall of humanity. The members of this squad annoyed him, as did the Sergeant. It wasn't that he didn't know how to operate the Jackets, but they bothered him, were cumbersome, and brought back more than a few memories that he didn't want to remember ever again.

 

"2 minutes to drop!" The Sergeant started to say, and Aomine rolled his eyes. He could feel it, the blood pumping in his veins, in his ears. The urge to fight again, to tear through metal and Mimic mechanisms, to tear the enemy apart.

 

Aomine smirked, then faltered when the front of the airship exploded. He twitched, eyes flashing with memories that he'd blocked out, instinctively jerking at the release of his drop line, falling down into combat and landing on his feet cleanly in the middle of the battlefield.

 

It's mayhem.

 

People are getting slaughtered, left, right and center. It doesn't matter how much experience they've had - Aomine sees a Sergeant falling to a Mimic and a Private stabbed through the chest by another - because the way the Mimics move, it's a lot faster, a lot better and with a lot more precision than before. It's terrifying, because Aomine has been on the front lines, and he's never seen Mimics move like this.

 

He sees his Squad surrounded by 5 Mimics, sees Imayoshi take one down and Sakurai another, but when it's 4 to 5 and they're running out of ammo so quickly after arriving, it's pretty much a lost cause for them. Aomine runs, the water slowing him down slightly, but he's  _Major Aomine Daiki_ , even if he's been reduced to Private for now by the stupid General, and fighting, killing is in his blood.

 

He takes a Mimic down with the help of Wakamatsu, but there are more advancing and  _fuck_  if this isn't one of the hardest missions he's ever been on. It just proves his point that Operation Downfall's humanity's, not the Mimics. Spewing bullets, Aomine adds another 5 Mimics to his kill count before he's cornered by a Mimic that's significantly larger than the ones he's been fighting.

 

  
_It's not a Mimic_ , Aomine thinks, cursing,  _It's an Alpha_.

 

Aomine's heard of them. He doesn't know what it is, exactly, but he knows enough to know that it's not a normal Mimic, that it's rare - only one in 6.18 million - and that it's not at all easy to take down. He stiffens, knowing that if the bastards behind him were to have any chance of surviving, it's him who has to take this down.

 

He fires, wildly, ducking back and forth and throwing bullets at the Alpha like it's the last thing he's ever going to do - which, ironically, it might be - but it doesn't go down. It's ridiculous, and he can hear his Squad screaming as they lose their lives and Aomine mutters another quick curse under his breath and detonates the bomb strapped to his front, because he really doesn't give a damn anymore, and if it'll take this thing down with him, then he's going to do it.

 

He remembers thinking about how gross the blood of the Alpha tastes in his mouth before he blacks out, and then he jerks awake to the morning of the very same day.

 

The fuck?

 

* * *

So, whatever is happening to him, he doesn't know. Aomine isn't a person to be able to figure out shit like this, he's always been a doer, not a thinker. He doesn't understand much about what he's going through, but what he has figured out is that every time he dies, he wakes up in the exact same position, on the exact same morning.

 

It doesn't matter how it's done, as long as he loses his life. 

 

He tries telling the Sergeant that they're all going to die, tries to warn the higher ups, but no one believes him. To be honest, he wouldn't believe himself, but Aomine's stuck reliving the same day over and over again and it's stupid and he wants to get on with life, damn it all.

 

He counts the number of seconds before the ship's going to get hit, and when the floor opens beneath him, he drops before the Sergeant tells him to - he doesn't want to be held on the drop line while the airship if crashing midair - and releases before anything can happen. He sees his Squad mates, hears the screams of others and runs forward, safety of his guns off and 5 extra magazines latched in his right foot compartment.

 

He does what he's best at, and with the added knowledge of what's going to happen, Aomine gets further into the heat of the battle than anyone else. It's not until he sees another airship crash before him, throwing him off his feet that he realizes that.

 

Those are elite soldiers coming out from what is now scrap metal, and Aomine's eyes widen slightly when the  _Angel of Verdun_  steps out, an injury already on his face, blood hair shining and weapon swinging. He's heard of the way the Angel fights, with a  _katana_  in one grip for melee attacks rather than ranged, and using the guns when he loses his  _katana_ , but Aomine stares at him for a few seconds as the Angel blows a Mimic behind him to pieces with an experienced shot, then turns to him. A Mimic behind the Angel murders the blond and Aomine feels the slight pain before he jerks awake again.

 

* * *

It's become a mission, to protect the Angel of Verdun. Kise Ryouta, Aomine knows his name is, and he drops once the floor opens, again, rushing towards the center of the battle. He grabs Kise out of the way just as a Mimic falls down from above, shooting bullets at it until it collapses, ducking with all the memory that he has of this scene. He has to make it, has to be able to save him, because if there's anyone who can save them, it's the Angel of Verdun.

 

"Duck, now!" Aomine orders, and Kise gives him a focused look as he complies, as if he knows something. There's a glint in his eyes before Kise jerks out of his grasp, and Aomine turns around in fury to see Kise staring at him, lips parted.

 

"Come find me when you wake up!" Kise shouts,  _katana_  slicing through a Mimic.

 

Aomine tilts his head, teeth gritted. "What?"

 

"Find me when you wake up!"

 

Another airship crashes into them, and Aomine jerks.

 

* * *

It takes Aomine approximately 5 more resets of the same day - approximately because Aomine can't be bothered to keep track - in order to get to Kise Ryouta. He dodges people and takes shortcuts, until he finally gets to where the Angel is training, running towards him despite the training cranes that the military uses as 'Mimics'.

 

"Hey. Hey!"

 

The blond looks up, annoyed. There's a sort of beauty in his face that Aomine can't put his finger on, but that's not his main concern right now. "Did I say you could interrupt me, Private?"

 

Kise looks ready to murder him now, but Aomine raises an eyebrow - because he's a fucking  _Major_ , damn it all - and stares at Kise in the eyes. "You told me to come find you." He knows there's about 3 seconds before Kise says he's insane and throws him out. "Tomorrow. On the beach. Before I die. Before we both die."

 

There's recognition in his eyes, and Aomine's dragged away from the main training area into the mechanics zone, where Kise pulls another man along into a room where it says 'Weapons Repair' and sizes him up. "Is this the first time we've had this conversation?"

 

"Yes."

 

Kise tilts his head up, and the raven haired man that he's dragged in with him gives him a weird look. "Kise, what's going on? You can't just drag me here, you have to give me some warning."

 

"He's me."

 

That stops the guy short.

 

"You mean-"

 

"Yes."

 

Aomine clicks his tongue impatiently, demanding an explanation. Kise's attention turns to him, and he sighs sharply. "I've been in your position. You're able to reset the day by dying. Every time you die you return to this morning, correct?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"You killed an Alpha, didn't you?"

 

A raised eyebrow.

 

The man - Kasamatsu, Kise introduces - pulls up a holographic image of the Mimics and starts explaining.

 

"Mimic biology isn't like others. They aren't multiple organisms, Mimics are just parts of a main body. They're like limbs, used to do what the brain wants. Alphas, the one that you killed, are like the nervous system, and are rare. Very rare. However, because it's the nerves of the main body, it has a connection to brain, the Omega. The Omega is the brain, and has the ability to reset time. That's why we're losing Operation Downfall, because it can reset time as it pleases. Once it knows it's losing, it'll reset the day. But you, you who killed an Alpha, you've now received the Omega's gift. While you can't do it on will, your death triggers the time reset, and each time you die, you return to this day."

 

"What he's trying to say is," Kise interrupts. "That you can help us win this war."

 

Aomine stares down at Kise, eyes narrowed. "How do you know all this?"

 

"Because I was in your position, 94 days ago."

 

Realization dawns. "Verdun."

 

"Verdun," Kise agrees.

 

* * *

 

Now Aomine's cracked the code to the Angel of Verdun, Kise Ryouta. He's the one who took down hundreds of Mimics in the raid in Verdun, killing most of the enemy's offense and defense, managing to push the enemy back so far that they'd been brought hope. He was the one who'd inspired Operation Downfall.

 

And now it was Aomine's turn.


	2. Angel of Paris

It goes on, and on. Aomine goes into battle, this time not caring about his Squad or his Sergeant. He runs into battle the moment the floor opens beneath him and dashes to where he knows Kise's airship will crash, fighting through the horde the exact way each time, knowing how the Mimics will move and where they will be, because he's lived through his time and time again.

 

Kise fights with him, and every time Aomine resets the day, Kise forgets him, but realization doesn't take too long after the moment Aomine says, "I reset the day." They plan, they draw up a map of the beach and they try time and time again to get everyone off the beach because it's a massacre, and if they don't save themselves nobody will be able to.

 

Kise teaches him, ways of killing Mimics that Aomine has never seen. It's Kise own style of combat, cultivated through years of watching how his superiors fought, of seeing others and the way that they move, and Aomine soaks it up like a sponge, because if anyone can get him to the Omega, it's the Angel of Verdun.

 

"Why don't we just bring this up to the General?" Aomine asks, frustrated. He's lived through the same day time and time again, and he's pretty sure he's lived about 3 months worth of time line on these 2 days and it's beginning to get to him, the monotonous life that he's leading.

 

If you could even call it a life.

 

"Did you think I didn't try?" Kise asks, almost scoffing. "I was brought to the pysch ward, and after no one would believe me and my ability, they cut me up. Dissection, to see what was wrong with me."

 

Aomine flinches.

 

"Another thing," Kise warns, eyes serious. "If you ever get injured, you  _must die_. The power of resetting time resides in your blood. A day after Verdun, I got hit, and I was bleeding out, but not fast enough. I blacked out, only to wake up in the hospital 3 days later. They'd given me someone else's blood. Once they transfuse blood to you, you lose it. So whatever you do, make sure you lose your life."

 

It was morbid, Aomine knew that much, as did Kise, but for this to work, they were going to have to do it.

 

Aomine dies again, the next day, but before he jerks awake, it's slightly different.

 

* * *

German writing, water, dam, mountains, down, more water, drain, danger, danger, danger,  _danger, danger, danger,_  Omega.

 

* * *

Aomine jerks up and is blinded by the sun. This time, he knows that something is different. The Omega is trying to search for him, and is leading him to it. He could end this, he thought. They could end this.

 

He rushes off towards Kise the moment he's able to shake off his Squad and his Sergeant, dodging the practice cranes with ease and efficiency. He stops in front of Kise and attempts to catch his breath, the other glaring up at him like he's done before so many times. "I can reset the day," Aomine says for the umpteenth time. "I've found the Omega."

 

Kise's eyes widen and he drags Aomine to the same underground room. He tells Kasamatsu that no, this is not the first time that they've had this conversation and that Kasamatsu has two fingers behind his back, which convinces the mechanic. 

 

"I've found the Omega," Aomine starts, sharply. "It's a dam, in the mountains. There's German writing and it's down in the dam, near the drainage system. The Omega's there."

 

"Then we're going to kill it," Kise says.

 

* * *

They got off the beach.

 

"We've been here before," Aomine says. "The cars that we've tried are the van and the green SUV. There are 2 Mimics behind the field. I'll lure them away by going to the SUV, and you go to the van. Remember to unhook the caravan from the van, we're going to have to go fast and we don't want anything slowing us down.

 

Kise nods, and on Aomine's signal they take off.

 

It takes some time before the Mimics notice their presence, but once they do, it's a terrifying experience. For Kise, who has gone through this but cannot remember, it's stress and panic and  _have to get this right come on come on_. For Aomine, who has repeated this day, it's panic and speed and  _hurry up, Kise goddammit it._  


"Let's go!" Kise shouts, and Aomine dashes from the SUV to the van in a matter of seconds. He's the only one with his Jacket still on, the heavy machinery slowing him down slightly, but he manages to take down the 2 Mimics chasing them after he gets into the car, breaking the door of the vehicle open, and they drive.

 

There's some silence, and Aomine stares. 

 

"You don't talk a lot, do you?"

 

Kise turns to look at him, then back at the road. He laughs, humourlessly, and even though Aomine can detect the lack of mirth, the sound is fake and annoying all the same. "I used to."

 

"Yeah?" Aomine asks, sighing. 

 

"Yeah," Kise replies, voice deadpan. He pauses, then blinks. "I forgot to unhook the caravan."

 

As though on cue, the caravan behind them explodes, and Aomine curses. There's a Mimic in there, and why it hasn't attacked till now, he doesn't know nor cares, but he quickly blasts a hole in the ceiling of the SUV and ducks hit body through it, firing wildly at the Mimic as it tries to advance and disentangle itself from the remnants of the caravan. Once he's sure he's shut it down, Aomine unhooks the caravan with one well aimed shot and moves back into the car.

 

They drive for fifteen more minutes, before the car runs out of fuel. Aomine glares at the car as though he expected more out of it before sighing in resignation. "Guess it's on foot from now on."

 

They walk towards a cluster of houses, and Kise runs ahead while Aomine detaches his Jacket and leaves it in the field, once it's run out of battery. He takes the gun, 2 extra magazines and a strap of flares and grenades, then trudges after Kise.

 

"Aomine-cchi!" Kise calls all of a sudden, and Aomine flinches because it's the first time his name has passed the Angel's lips, and with a strange suffix, no less. He raises an eyebrow and moves towards where Kise is, to see him pull the cloth off of a helicopter, a pleased glint in his eyes. There's a gasp, though, and Aomine moves forward, frowning.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Kise assures, but Aomine sighs again and stares at him pointedly, until Kise gives and sighs as well, removing his jacket to show Aomine the wound he'd received.

 

"All right, I'm treating your wound," Aomine says, bringing Kise into the house despite many protests. "There's no way I'm letting you fight like this."

 

Aomine cleans the wound and Kise bustles around after it's wrapped up, looking for the keys to the helicopter. "Look, I found coffee," He says, and hands Kise a mug. "You're not going to be able to go into battle like this, not with that wound. Just go back and hide in the farm house, and we'll wait it out. There's food and shelter, and we'll move on tomorrow. It's going to get dark in a few hours soon, any way."

 

Kise stares at him like he's grown two extra heads, and shakes his head. "No. I can do this. We have to do this, we don't have time."

 

"We do," Aomine insists, and with those two words Kise stares at him, eyes flashing with anger and impatience and  _knowledge_  and Aomine knows he's screwed.

 

"How many times have we been through this?" Kise asks.

 

Aomine stays silent. 

 

"Private Aomine Daiki, you answer me this instant!"

 

"A lot, okay!" Aomine roars, his chest aching and his eyes burning with anger as well. "We never get out of this! If you get into that helicopter, you're dead! There are 2 Mimics in the field out there and 1 behind us, the moment you start that engine, they attack. I've tried everything, but nothing I've done gets the both of us out alive! The only thing that we've never tried is evasion and that's by waiting it out instead of getting into the chopper!"

 

Kise stays silent for a mere 2 seconds before he walks towards Aomine and holds his hand out. "The keys. Give them to me."

 

"Which part--"

 

"It doesn't matter what happens to me," Kise whispers, his voice low and urgent. "Why does it matter what happens to me? If I die--"

 

"And if I go on to kill the Omega, you  _stay dead. Forever_."

 

"Why does it matter what happens to me?" Kise hisses, grabbing the keys from Aomine's front pocket, eyes darting wildly. "Why does it matter if I die?"

 

And suddenly Aomine's heart hurts. "Because I know you," He replies, thickly. "Because I wish I didn't, but I do."

 

There's a small moment in which Aomine wonders if he's gone insane, but then Kise pulls away from him jerkily and runs towards the helicopter despite all of Aomine's warnings. He starts the machine, and the Mimics, on cue, burst out at him. Kise is still the top soldier, and he manages to, even with the Mimics on him, steer the helicopter and crashes it in such a way that it takes all 3 Mimics down with him in the explosion, and Aomine grits his teeth and clenches his jaw when he runs over to the wreck that is Kise when it's over.

 

Kise's staring up at him with those eyes and a whisper of, "You can do this.", and Aomine cries out in frustration even as he races towards the dam.

 

* * *

He's alone.

 

It's a terrifying thought, especially with the amount of time that he's spent with Kise these past... Well. But he has to do it, has to take the Omega down, and he rushes into the dam and throws flare after flare to light his way to where the Omega is. He finally, finally makes it and his hand is already on the pin of the grenade when he looks down to find--

 

  
_Nothing_.

 

"What," Aomine says, then curses because there's a Mimic behind him and a fucking Alpha in front of him. And he knows, knows then that it was a trap, and the Mimic lashes out at him, cuts deep into him to make him bleed, but the wound isn't fatal and it's horror and realization on Aomine's face because the Omega  _knows_.

 

He ducks, then pulls the pin of the grenade and he explodes.

 

* * *

"The Omega isn't there."

 

Kise whips around to stare incredulously at him, and Aomine's overwhelmed with a surge of relief that Kise isn't dead, and even though it makes him feel terrible, a part of him is glad that the Omega wasn't there, because then he has the chance to save Kise. "What do you mean the Omega isn't there?"

 

"Exactly what I said," Aomine replies. "It's not there. It was a trap. There was an Alpha and a Mimic there, and they tried to bleed me out."

 

Kasamatsu stares at him before pulling up another holographic image of the Omega. "It knows, then. That you're the one that has received its power. The visions were a trap, just like Kise's visions in Verdun were a trap."

 

"It wanted us to think that we won," Kise realizes with a soft whisper, horror growing on his face. "It wanted us to put everything into Operation Downfall, so that they could take us all out. Then, only then, would nothing be in its way of conquering the Earth."

 

There's silence.

 

"Kasamatsu- _senpai_ ," Kise says, turning to him. "We have to use it."

 

The man stares at Kise before shaking his head. "You know that we can't, it's too dangerous, I don't have a working prototype with me, and I don't have the materials to make it."

 

"But you made on, right?" Kise insists. "A working prototype. At Whitehall."

 

"Yes, but it's with-"

 

"The General."

 

Kise nods, and then pulls Aomine along. "We have an office to break into."

 

"Wait!" Kasamatsu calls, and stops Kise. "For the device to work, you need a live Alpha, where are you going to get that?"

 

Staring at Kasamatsu as though he was an idiot, Kise continues to pull Aomine out. "We don't need one. We have the next best thing."

 

Aomine.

 

* * *

They make it into Akashi's office and holds him at gun point. They explain everything, and after some time even Akashi's weirded out, though he doesn't show it.

 

"So you're saying that you can reset time, that we've had this conversation before, and that if this time you fail, you'll just turn up again?" His voice is incredulous, but other than that, he has the same expression as before.

 

Kise groans and stands up, gun aiming at Akashi's head, but Aomine stops him. "No, Kise! Don't shoot him. Again." Kise gives him a weird look, before he sits down, and eventually Aomine convinces the General to give him the machine, which he takes from the safe behind him and hands to Aomine.

 

"Thank you."

 

They walk out, the machine held in their hands, and Kise turns to Aomine. "What do we do now?"

 

"I don't know," Aomine admits. "This is the first time we've made it this far."

 

Kise shoots him another look, and they walk out the front door, but before they can do anything, they're surrounded by soldiers and shot.

 

* * *

Speeding down the highway, Kise on the wheel and Aomine holding the device, Kise asks. "Couldn't we have just walked out the front door?"

 

"We tried that," Aomine says, annoyed. "We got shot. How the fuck do I use this thing?"

 

"Jab it into your leg!"

 

"What?"

 

Kise rolls his eyes and stabs the blades into Aomine's thigh.

 

* * *

Eiffel Tower, right, behind, pyramid, glass, Louvre, basement, water, below, deep, deep, danger, danger, danger,  _danger, danger, danger, Omega_.

 

* * *

Aomine blinks back into consciousness with a gasp, only to find the military shooting at the windshield of their car, and they crash before he can figure anything else out.

 

* * *

He wakes up.

 

There's something attached in his hand, something is beeping, and Aomine's eyes open to see a nurse and  _two packets of blood_ \--

 

No.

 

Oh, fuck no.

 

"You don't know what you've done," Aomine says, jerking at his restraints. He tries to get out, but the nurse holds him down and leaves once he 'calms down', but Aomine knows that he's lost it, the ability to reset time, and if he dies this time it'll be permanent.

 

He jerks even more, manages to flip the bed over and detach the IV from his arm, as well as the blood transfusion. He groans in frustration, sees a pair of feet and gets ready for the General to scream at him, but the mop of hair is blond and Kise frowns at him.

 

"I got out of those restraints in 3 minutes flat, Aomine-cchi, what's wrong with you?"

 

Aomine laughs, despite everything.

 

Kise turns him around and frees him, and sighs, grabbing the blade and pulls his hand back.

 

"Whoa, whoa!" Aomine backs away, palms facing up, and Kise glares at him. "They gave me blood. I've lost the power. I can feel it."

 

"Fuck."

 

* * *

They steal another car, making it out from the hospital, and they drive back to the military headquarters. 

 

"You're sure it's in Paris?"

 

"Yeah," Aomine says. "It's in the Louvre, down in the basement. It's flooded, and the Omega's there."

 

"All right," Kise nods, taking his word for it, "But we're going to need more soldiers to tide us over. And an airship. I can take care of the airship, but the soldiers..."

 

"Leave it to me."

 

* * *

Somehow - Kise doesn't want to know exactly how - Aomine manages to convince the entire Squad T to go along with their plan. Of course, Aomine has to show them that they won't be followinghim, because none of them trust him, but the moment Kise steps into the bunk, their eyes widen because it's the  _Angel of Verdun_ , and they all trust Kise enough to go along.

 

So maybe it's because of Kise.

 

Not that it matters now. Because they're in the airship and they have a total of 6 people, pilot not included, and they have to kill the Omega. The place around the Louvre is probably littered with Mimics, and they're going to have to control their use of ammo because they can't reload as quickly as they would like.

 

The airship's hit seconds after they pass the Eiffel Tower, and Aomine yells at his Squad to drop. He isn't hooked up to a drop line, but Kise is, and no matter how much he yells at Kise, Kise refuses to activate his drop line, so Aomine slams his fist into the emergency drop line lever next to Kise's right shoulder and Kise's shout echoes in his ears.

 

* * *

They make it into the Louvre.

 

There are casualties, of course. The entire Squad T is down, Wakamatsu and Sakurai having sacrificed themselves with a grenade to stop the incoming horde of Mimics, Susa having been knocked out of his Jacket by 3 Mimics, and Imayoshi giving Kise and Aomine the time to get into the Louvre, standing at the door and exploding his own grenade.

 

It hurts. Of course it does, seeing how people are willing to sacrifice their own lives for them, for the country, and that they can no longer reset the day just makes it harder for them than ever because they know that if they die here, that if they die now, there's no way that they can ever redo it.

 

It's terrifying.

 

They make it into the Louvre, into the basement, but then they hear a sound and Aomine curses under his breath.

 

An Alpha.

 

"You kill the Omega," Aomine says, thrusting the grenades at Kise. 

 

Kise shakes his head, pushing the grenades back at Aomine. "As much as it pains me to say, it would be better if I were to be the distraction. You run a lot faster, so you can make it into the water, and you're physically stronger. It'd be easier for you to swim down and detonate the grenades."

 

There's something about the way that Kise says it that makes Aomine sad, and he realizes quickly.

 

Neither of them are making it out of here, alive.

 

Kise laughs, softly, and shakes his head. "I'm kind of upset I didn't get to know you very well," He admits, smiling resignedly. "But you're a good person, Aomine-cchi."

 

He leans in close, and presses his lips to Aomine's, and the taller male feels like he's falling in love - again? The pressure is quickly gone and Aomine's eyes snap open when he hears the roar of the Alpha, the sound of Kise running from it, and the pained scream of the blond when the Alpha finally catches up to him.

 

Blocking the sounds out and ignoring the pain in his chest, Aomine sprints. He makes it to the water the moment the Alpha looks up, fangs dripping with Kise's blood, and Aomine dives into the water, kicking furiously. He has to make it, has to kill the Omega, has to--

 

The Alpha stabs him through the chest, and Aomine's eyes open wide in pain and shock, but there's something falling - the grenades - and his fist relaxes to reveal the 5 pins of the grenades that he's pulled.

 

The Omega explodes.

 

* * *

Blood, blood, blood.

 

* * *

Aomine jerks awake, and he's outside the General's office, just before he's Tasered. He watches as the General makes a public announcement on how the Mimics have started to fall back, have started to lose their fight, and that because of this, Operation Downfall will be a complete victory for them.

 

He's brought to the military headquarters, and he sees his Squad mates, watches them salute to him - and the Sergeant as well, he thinks with a smug smirk - but his legs are bringing him to walk a familiar path, and before he knows it, he's in front of the training spot of Kise Ryouta.

 

"What do you want?" Kise asks, annoyed.

 

Aomine stares at Kise for a moment, taking in his blond hair and golden eyes, and grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the number of line breaks, but it was the only I could get the story out without it being too repetitive. I hope you've enjoyed this. ^__^


End file.
